Forum:Wiki Policies
Shout-out to all my wiki-feed lurkers! I know you're out there. Its recently come to our attention that we have rather few policies on this wiki. The only current ones are Policy:Images and the Book Article and Series Organization Guidelines. That's IT. What other kinds of rules do you think we need? Is there any legalese kind of stuff we should add? Should there be one or two rules about acceptable comments? There is currently a forum that is limping along on what requirements there should be for staff: do you have any input there? How about policies on content? (one that's been on my mind: do we allow Creepy Pasta fan fics on this wiki?) *Why do we need creepy pastas...they have their own wiki full of enough of that stuff...ugg :P Phynix05 (talk) 16:09, September 13, 2012 (UTC) **I don't like them either, but it needs to be mentioned before any go up if we don't want them. Ryll Shados (talk) 17:07, September 13, 2012 (UTC) One policy I'd like to start pounding out: on a few books now, there is a "Young Adult" category added. Would it be prudent to put a rating system similar to that television uses on book pages? Pg, pg-13 for a b c, R, ect. Related but a bit different: should there be limits set on what content is deemed appropriate for a fan fic? *I think we need a young adult genre as well as adult exp: Genre: Mystery Comedy Young adult That is the Genre listing for the Sammy Keyes series (from Wikipedia) List of literary genres ...and more O.o...but a adult and young/adult cat would help imo --Phynix05 (talk) 16:09, September 13, 2012 (UTC) **Just adult and young adult, or adult young adult and youth? I'd love to have someone else talking to me over here, pleeeaaassseeee... Ryll Shados 02:54, September 9, 2012 (UTC) *I spend most of my time talking to you in chat..*sighs* you are not alone--lol Phynix05 (talk) 16:09, September 13, 2012 (UTC) -Starts talking to self.- Well Ryll, I'm seriously considering the content limit on fan fics. For example, while some creepy pasta might be almost sorta kinda acceptable, some can be incredibly graphic and just plain disturbing. I wouldn't be overly open to that kind of fan fic on the wiki. *already answered above...and stop talking to yourself... O.O Phynix05 (talk) 16:09, September 13, 2012 (UTC) Rating system.... hmmmm. I would be somewhat in favor of instituting a note in the infobox of what section one's local library places the book in. You need to get around to rewriting the guidelines, and perhaps a note on how to make a page if you've never ever read the book, neh? The Voice In Ryll's Head 02:05, September 13, 2012 (UTC) *Lets not start making pages unless the book has been read--one we have our pages (current) done we can start adding new books to read for the book club--my 2 cents-- Phynix05 (talk) 16:09, September 13, 2012 (UTC) **That would certainly make for less stubs... Apparently we got carried away. Ryll Shados (talk) 17:07, September 13, 2012 (UTC)